The Switch Up
by S0U1 3AT3R16
Summary: Meet Caroline Gilbert, older sister to Jeremy Gilbert and best friends with Bonnie Bennett and Elena Forbes. Meet Klaus and Tyler Salvatore, and how this one girl changed there whole life. Klaus/Caroline/Tyler and Damon/Elena/Stefan
1. Pilot part 1

**Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed my other story, Always and Forever, it meant a lot. I will be posting the next chapter along with this story's chapter Saturday, hopefully. Anyways, enjoy and see you later:)**

* * *

Pilot (part 1)

For over a century, I have lived in secret. Hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire. And this is my story. I shouldn't of come home. I know the risk, but I had no choice. I have to know her.  
A figure jumps from the roof of an old looking house, stealthily landing on his feet.

* * *

"Dear diary, today will be different, it has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable, the smile will say 'I'm fine, thank you'. Yes. I feel much better. I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through." Caroline Gilbert looks herself over in the mirror, giving herself a reassuring smile.  
"Toast. I can make toast?" Caroline's Aunt Jenna asks her. Closing the fridge in the process.  
"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna" Caroline mumbles back.  
"Is there coffee?" Jeremy walks in.  
"It's your first day of school, and I'm totally unprepared" Jenna grumbles. "Lunch money?" She offers the money, which Jeremy then takes. "Anything else?" She sighs. "A number 2 pencil? What am I missing?"  
"The presentation today?" Caroline asks her.  
" I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at... Now" Jenna quickly takes down her bun. "Crap"  
"Then go, we will be fine" Caroline gives her a smile. Jenna walks out of the room in a hurry. "You ok?" The blonde asks her brother.  
Jeremy grabs his coffee, "Don't start" and he walks off. Caroline looks at him with a frown, walking over to the counter to grab her coffee. The TV brings up a picture of two people, Darren Malloy, age 24; and Brooke Fenton, age 22.

* * *

"So Grams is telling me I'm physic, our ancestors were from Salem? Which all that I know, crazy. But she'll go on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home alrighty!" Bonnie tells her blonde friend sitting next to her. "But then, I start thinking, I predicted Obama. And I predicted he'd leisure. And I still think Florida will break of into little resort islands!" Bonnie looks over at Caroline. "Caroline! Back in the car!"  
"I did it again, didn't I. I'm sorry Bonnie you were telling me that-" Bonnie cuts her off.  
"That I'm physic now" she nods her head.  
"Right, ok. Then predict something, about me?"  
Bonnie begins to speak, "I see-"  
A crow comes out of nowhere, and they hit it, swerving into the curb.  
"What was that! Oh my god, Caroline, are you ok?" Bonnie try's to say as she's recovering from the shock.  
"It's ok, I'm fine"  
"It was like a bird or something, it came out of nowhere"  
"I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Caroline reassures her.  
Bonnie sighs, then smiles, "I predict that this year is going to be kick-ass, and I predict that all the sad and hard time are over and you are sure going to be beyond happy" Caroline gives her a smile and Bonnie smiles back. They continue the drive to school. A crow sat atop the Laurel Ave. sign, watching them drive by.

* * *

"A major lack of male real estate, look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beach, she looks hot. Can we still say trendiness?" Bonnie walks with Caroline over to there lockers.  
"No that's over" Caroline answers.  
"Ugh, find a man with quite a phrase, it's a busy year" Bonnie looks over Caroline's shoulder to see Matt. Caroline waves to him but he just grabs his book, closes the locker and walks away. Caroline turns back over to Bonnie, "He hates me" Caroline mumbles.  
"That's not hate that's 'She dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to airza plaids greatest hits'"  
Elena Forbes walks over, "Caroline, oh my god how are you? Ugh, it's so good to see you. How is she, is she good?" Elena turns over to Bonnie.  
"Elena, I'm right here. And I'm fine! Thank you."  
"Really?" Elena asks.  
"Yea, much better" Caroline nods, and Elena hugs her again.  
"You poor thing"  
"Ok Elena" Caroline tries to breath, and Elena releases her.  
"Ok, see you guys later" Elena nods and walks away.  
"No comment to me" Caroline mumbles to Bonnie as they walk to class.

* * *

**This is just part of episode 1, still going to be continued on Saturday, see you then!**


	2. Pilot part 2

**Sorry its short, but actually this is following the story and we are only like 9 minutes through the entire 42 minute episode:/ Anyway I'll be updating a lot then, trying to finish 1 episode every week which is about 3, 4, or maybe 5 chapters. Anyway, I want to know what you guys think, should I have Caroline's doppelgänger be Katherine or someone else. You let me know! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Hold up, who's this?" Bonnie stop at the door to the office. "All I see is back. That's a hot back" Caroline laughs.  
"Your missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts." The lady at the desk shuffles through some papers.  
"Please look again, I'm sure everything you need is there." The strange takes off his shades and looks the lady in the eyes. She looks at him for a second before going back to the papers.  
"Oh your right, so it is"  
"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays guitar."  
Caroline laughs, "your really gunna run this whole physic thing into the ground." She turns over to look at Bonnie.  
"Pretty much" Bonnie tells her still staring at the guy with the 'hot back'. Caroline notices her brother walking into the men's bathroom.  
"I'll be right back" Caroline mutters before marching off after him.  
"Please be hot" Bonnie mumbles, not paying attention to Caroline walking off.

* * *

Caroline storms into the bathroom, walking up to Jeremy." Woah, pipe down chick" A guy walk out.  
She snatches Jeremy's face and makes him turn towards her, mushing his cheeks and looking into his eyes.  
"Great, it's your first day of school and your stoned." She let's go of him.  
"No I'm not" Jeremy try's to convince her.  
"Where is it, is it on you?"  
"Stop, you need to chill yourself, alright?"  
"Chill myself! What is that? Stoner talk? Dude you are so cool."  
"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me, are you crazy?" He tries to stop her.  
"You haven't seen crazy Jeremy. I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself." He tries to get away but  
"No. Go ahead, keep it up, but just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz everytime. You got it?" He gives her a hard glare, and a guy walks pass them." Jeremy, I know who you are, and it's not this person. So don't be this person." Caroline gives him a sad gaze.  
"I don't need this" and he walks off. Caroline looks at him as he's leaving.

* * *

"Thank you" the stranger walks out off the office, and Bonnie looks at him, eye widening, as he walks past her. He heads towards the bathrooms, and that's when Elena sees him, checking him out. Just at that moment Caroline walks out of the men's bathroom, not looking, she runs into the mysterious man.  
'Tan skin, dark brown hair, and sexy brown eyes. The perfect man.' Little did she know that there was another mister perfect out there, who she was going to meet real soon.  
"Sorry, it this the men's room?" Caroline looks at the door, embarrassed.  
"Yes, umm... I was just umm... I was just... It's a long story" they tried to walk past each other, only to get in the way again. He lets her pass and she mutters a quick thank you. The guy turns around to watch her leave, and she looks back at him as she turns the corner.


End file.
